


my voice for you (can you feel it?)

by alyssa98



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Byeongkwan is cluelessly whipped, Fluff, M/M, Moving away from home, Not Famous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Sehyoon is whipped, There may be angst, but i am whipped for wowkwan so it's okay, i'm bad at angst but I want it, maybe some smut we shall see, this might be awful, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa98/pseuds/alyssa98
Summary: Kim Sehyoon has spent his whole high school career trying to get where he is. He moves from Korea to Canada to attend university in Toronto and at the start everything seems hopeless. He had no place to stay due to a housing mix up until he finds an ad for a roommate. That's how he met him, and how his entire universe changed for the better.(ongoing, updates will be posted twice a week)
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A.C.E fic, and my first time writing a fic in quite a few years. I am a new choice so hopefully, I can do the boys well. In this series, Sehyoon is a year younger than Beongkwan, as it fits the story better.

Moving to a foreign country to go to school was nothing like Sehyoon had thought. It has been less than a week since he had moved from Korea to Canada, and Sehyoon was currently struggling with the fact that the dorm room he had booked for the year ended up not working out. He was now stuck in a hotel room not far from his campus, trying to find a place to stay, and he only had a week remaining before his first semester would begin. Sehyoon was scrolling through a website, where students would post listings for roommates and other things, praying he could find something interesting. 

He paused at a listing that peaked his attention;  
TWO BEDROOM DORM ROOM: LOOKING FOR ROOMMATE FOR THE SCHOOL YEAR  
Looking for a roommate to split the cost of the monthly rent. Consists of one room with two twin size beds, a small kitchen, and a single bathroom. Please get in contact as soon as possible so we can figure out an arrangement.   
If interested please contact Jason @ (___) -____ -_______

Sehyoon immediately picked up his cellphone and texted the number, if he remembered correctly, the place where the dorm room would be is a short walk over to the main university campus.   
Me: Hey, my name is Kim Sehyoon. I had noticed your ad posted and was just wondering if you were still looking for a roommate. He had expected the person to respond in a few hours, so he was quite surprised when his phone vibrated right away.

Jason (ad guy): Hey! It is still available; would you possibly like to meet at the on-campus Starbucks so we can figure stuff out? My treat :)

Me: Yeah, sure, what time would be good?

Jason (ad guy): I can be there in ten minutes, look for the guy with the bright red hair, I'll be waiting. 

Sehyoon messaged a quick response and got out of the hotel room bed. He was not planning to go out anywhere today, not having the money to have anything for dinner besides the ramen he had bought at duty-free before getting on his flight. He threw on the first outfit he could put together from his suitcase and get dressed. Walking over to the mirror, he quickly applied powder so his face did not look as though he had been sitting in bed all day, stressing over where to room for the year. He did not want to be late to Starbucks, not wanting to make the impression that he would not be a reliable roommate. He thankfully made it to the Starbucks early, though he had to run, so he probably looked like a mess when walking into the coffee shop.  
Sehyoon scanned the room, looking for the bright red hair Jason has mentioned, and as soon as he spotted it, he cautiously made his way over to the table. Jason was not facing the doors to the coffee shop, so Sehyoon was not able to get a good look at him. He figured that it would not be someone pretending to be a university student, but Sehyoon was awkward with strangers. Sehyoon decided to simply take a seat across from Jason and try to be as confident as possible, whatever would help him more. He was not fully prepared for the person in front of him though, Sehyoon's smile almost faltered when he got a good look at him. He was Korean just like Sehyoon, which surprised Sehyoon, but not only that, he could have possibly been one of the prettiest boys he has seen in his life. With beautiful big eyes, blue contacts had been put in, making his eyes even prettier if that was possible. He had his red hair styled messily. Some makeup was applied, red eyeshadow to match the hair, he had some lip-gloss applied onto his plump lips, making Sehyoon feel the need to open this meeting with a kiss. He realized that he must have looked like an idiot gawking at the boy, so he immediately collected himself. 

"Hey, Jason, right?" Sehyoon asks, shifting in the seat nervously. Jason immediately smiles widely, and Sehyoon can feel his heartbeat race slightly.

"Yeah, that's me, feel free to call me by my Korean name if you want. It's Byeongkwan" he reaches his hand over the table and Sehyoon, and he shakes it quickly

"Nice to meet you, I was not expecting a response back so fast I had to run here" Sehyoon laughs feeling slightly breathless practically 

"Yeah, I've been looking for a while, although none of the people who I met for the spot were as cute as you," Byeongkwan says, and when Sehyoon begins to blush, Byeongkwan giggles. Sehyoon decided that it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Byeongkwan suddenly reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and his debit card, sliding it across the table so that it landed by Sehyoon’s hand.

"Since you probably need a drink, how about you go and order, and I'll keep the table then we can just switch off once you've gotten your drink," he says, and Sehyoon stills, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He had really sprinted all this way and had forgotten that he didn't know how to order a drink in English. 

“Oh, uh, y-yeah sure.” He said, eyes flitting towards the ground. Byeongkwan bent his head to catch his eyes, looking slightly concerned. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, and then his eyes flickered with a light of understanding. Do you not know how to order a drink?" Sehyoon knew his face had to be bright red. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He nodded quickly, looking up again to see Byeongkwan smiling. 

"It's okay, I'll do it for you. Then I'll teach you." He said, his grin turning a bit mischievous and Sehyoon couldn't help but let out a bit of a nervous giggle. 

"Okay, I'll wait here." He says, and Byeongkwan gets up, Sehyoon watching him walk over to the counter to order, he couldn't help but admire the view of Byeongkwan in his tight ripped jeans swaying away as he walked. Sehyoon didn't know if he would be able to handle having someone so outgoing as a roommate, but he still held hope that Byeongkwan would accept him as his roommate, so Sehyoon had an excuse to both leave the hotel and see Byeongkwan every time he woke up in the morning.

Sehyoon feels his phone vibrate. He reaches into his jacket, which had been placed on the seat next to him. He noticed that his mother had texted him, checking the time to realize that she was probably just waking up back home.

엄마 (mom): Good morning, my sweet boy. I hope the roommate hunting is going well. Let me know if I should send you some more money to help pay for the hotel. I love you.   
Me: Morning mom, everything is okay I’m currently talking to someone about staying with him. I will keep you updated. I love you too.

Sehyoon put away his cellphone right when Byeongkwan comes back, two drinks, and two bags with snacks inside them in hand. He sits down and hands him the stuff he had bought for him, smiling brightly again. 

"Okay, so it's super easy. I got you my favorite drink, which is a venti white chocolate mocha. It's the biggest size you can get, and I always get one before my morning classes." he waits for Sehyoon to take a sip of the drink. 

He takes a sip from the drink, not wanting to risk burning his tongue and is relieved to enjoy it, he was not typically one to buy from Starbucks even in Korea, but he immediately understood why so many people love it. He hums approvingly before taking another sip. 

"Good I'm glad we have the same taste" he laughs, and Sehyoon tries to join him but forgets that he still had some drink in his mouth, causing some of it to spill down his chin. He reaches for a napkin immediately, facing down so that Byeongkwan wouldn't be able to see. 

"So cute," Byeongkwan giggles, Sehyoon can immediately feel his cheeks heating up again.   
(...)  
The two of them continue to talk, Byeongkwan explains to him that this is his second year of university and that he had moved here from Korea a few years back, spending his final two years of high school in Toronto. Sehyoon had explained a bit of his life, and that was how they both learned that despite being a year difference in schooling, they would be part of the same dance program too. He also learned that the home Byeongkwan currently lives in also includes two of his friends that he had made back in high school Yuchan and Junhee, there was just one more bed to be rented out and Beongkwan felt awkward asking Junhee's boyfriend Donghun to share a room with him. Beongkwan was one of those people who were effortless when it came to making friends, opposite Sehyoon, who was surprised he even felt so comfortable around Beongkwan so quickly. He felt more reassured seeing someone who had moved so far from home at a young age make it in a foreign country. Hopefully, Sehyoon would be able to do the same. 

“So, you can move in whenever you want,” Byeongkwan says after a moment of silence between the two, it had not been an awkward silence, the two were just enjoying the drinks that Beongkwan had bought. 

"Seriously? Thanks, man I appreciate this." Sehyoon smiles relieved that he would no longer have to spend another night at the hotel and for the fact he had made a good enough impression on Byeongkwan. Sehyoon pauses before continuing, immediately feeling embarrassed again. 

"Um, a-actually, do you think I could move in tonight?" Byeongkwan looks surprised, but Sehyoon ignores that for a moment and continues. "I've been staying at a hotel down the street because there was a mix up with my other dorm. I just don't want my mom to keep sending me money to stay there" Beongkwan looks at him understandingly, telling Sehyoon that he would come with him to help him carry his stuff over. 

A few hours later, Sehyoon was waiting beside Byeongkwan as he unlocked the door, explaining his roommates were out at a party that night, so no one was home. The prospect of Sehyoon being alone with someone like Beongkwan made his heart race, but he had to get used to this if he was going to survive being his roommate. When the door was unlocked Sehyoon grabbed his bags, and brought them into the house, the house was very beautiful, including a full kitchen and dining and living rooms. Byeongkwan explained how the arrangements at housing here worked, the first floor was shared among all the roommates, there were two other floors that contained the beds and the bathrooms. Byeongkwan led Sehyoon up to the top level and showed him what mattress would be his. The room was not very big, there were only two twin-sized beds as mentioned in the online ad, and each bed had a small dresser beside it, there were also two closets on each side. Sehyoon placed his bags on his bed before turning back to Byeongkwan. 

"So, I don't know if you want to unpack now, but if you want to wait until tomorrow, I can make us some dinner, and we can maybe watch a movie together." Byeongkwan looks nervous for the first time today, Sehyoon understood, he guessed it would be weird going from meeting a stranger to suddenly sharing a room with them. 

“Yeah sure, just let me get changed and I’ll be right down” Sehyoon smiles, Byeongkwan nods and then leaves the room, shutting the door behind him as he went.

This was the first time in the two weeks that he had arrived in Canada, where he had felt as though maybe this city could end up feeling like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it here, thank you. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Sehyoon had not taken long to get himself settled. He had not brought too much with him from Korea when he moved, wanting to get most of his necessities once he had finally settled down. He quickly found some sweater and sweatpants to change in, the jeans he was previously wearing felt too constricting for eating dinner and watching a movie. He still made sure to check his appearance to make sure that he again looked half decent, continually reminding himself of the fact that he was spending the night alone with the prettiest person he had ever seen. After approving of his appearance and quickly texting his mother to let her know that sending more money for the hotel room would be unnecessary. He plugs his phone in, not wanting to deal with his mom asking for a tour of the place he would be staying at quite yet.

“Just in time” Byeongkwan smiles when he sees Sehyoon entering the kitchen, Sehyoon looks to see what he would be having for dinner and laughed when he saw two bowls of ramen waiting at the table.

“I really can’t cook that well” Byeongkwan shrugs, smiling awkwardly

"That's okay thanks Hyung," Sehyoon says with a laugh, he was so sick of ramen at this point, but he didn't want to hurt his roommate's feelings on the first night of him being there.

The pair ate mostly in silence, Byeongkwan asking what Sehyoon would possibly want to watch on T.V. and whether he wanted to wait around to meet the rest of his roommates. Sehyoon hoped that he would get along with the rest of Byeongkwan's friends. He missed the friend group he had back in Korea, and although there would be no one who could replace them, he was hoping to meet lots of people throughout his university experience. Having spent years and years practicing his English to make sure that he would be able to talk to everyone and of course understand what his professors would be teaching him. Being with Beongkwan was as easy as breathing, there ended up being no worry that if Sehyoon said something he would automatically scare the guy away. He had yet to feel this comfortable with anyone yet, not having known anyone for weeks had made Sehyoon extremely homesick, almost tempted to pack up and run.  
“What are you thinking about?” Byeongkwan asks, immediately breaking Sehyoon from his thoughts, he shook his head with a smile

“Nothing, just thinking” he reassures his new friend 

“What about, if you don’t mind me asking,” he says sounding a bit nervous, probably trying to figure out what boundaries there might be between the two currently

"Just thinking about home, do you miss it sometimes?" he asks, wanting not to feel alone anymore

“Always, I haven’t been back since I came here, my parents have come down to visit a couple of times, I might try to go back home for Christmas this year,” he says, Sehyoon immediately felt relieved 

"Christmas in Korea always makes me feel awkward, it's all about couples and well what I'm into isn't fully accepted there" Sehyoon blushes slightly, he didn't exactly mean to pull the 'hey I'm gay card,' but here he was.

Byeongkwan looks confused for a moment before he looks at understanding. "When you find the right person, it's worth it," he sighs, Sehyoon wants to ask what he means, but he did not want to push too far either.

"Yeah, I guess," Sehyoon says, and the conversation goes silent, they finish up the food, and without many words, Sehyoon begins to help clean the table and when everything is done he stands around awkwardly in the kitchen

“Did you want to watch a movie?” Byeongkwan asks after walking over to the living room area and taking a seat on the closest couch

Sehyoon looks over at the clock, he wasn't precisely tired, and a movie sounded tempting, he had only ever been watching kdramas, the Canadian Netflix having a surprisingly decent option for shows. He nods quickly, not wanting to make it appears the previous conversation had made him no longer want to talk. Sehyoon walked over and took a seat near Byeongkwan, not wanting to sit directly beside him just in case. He wished he had the confidence just to sit next to him and act as though it was nothing; unfortunately, Sehyoon was not always a confident person. Sehyoon had spent most of his time working hard to do well in school for both his parents and for him to achieve his goals of getting into a good university. For most of his life he never really had that many friends, his parents did not seem to push him to make friends, preferring the good grades instead of the distractions. The two boys decided that watching Train to Busan would be a good idea, both laughing over the fact that they could quote scenes within the movie due to watching it. By the time the film was finished, it was past midnight, and the rest of Beongkwan's friends had yet to return to the house, the two decided it would just be best to go to sleep and meet them all in the morning when they were all sobered up.

“Fuck I’m exhausted” sighs Sehyoon, plopping down onto his bed, he felt so exhausted he was fully prepared to crash in his clothes

"Me too, I'm not ready to start waking up at six every morning," Byeongkwan says, Sehyoon has his eyes closed, but he can hear him rustle around the room.  
Sehyoon opened his eyes, and when he peeked over his mouth, almost dropped. Beongkwan was casually standing without a shirt; Sehyoon was not prepared for this in the slightest. He immediately felt the blush rush back, something that has been happening a lot around him. Despite feeling extremely flustered, he found himself scanning over his body, taking it all in because damn if he thought he was attractive before, it was fully confirmed by now. Sehyoon looked back up as fast as he could and caught eyes with Byeongkwan, who was suddenly looking incredibly smug.

"I hope that's okay with you, but I don't normally wear pajamas to bed," he says, and out of nowhere, while maintaining eye contact, he grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and removing them entirely, he was only left standing there in his boxers. Sehyoon froze, not knowing what to do or where to look.

Throat dry, he spoke up, trying his best to act as though this wasn't affecting him as much as it was. "U-um yeah that's cool don't worry" he tries to shrug nonchalantly but his voice faltering betraying how he was feeling

"Cool, I'm off to bed then," he smiles, acting as though nothing was happening, Sehyoon was curious as to whether he was doing this on purpose or he was indeed not understanding how much this single person was affecting Sehyoon.

He didn't want to continue thinking about it, so checking to make sure Byeongkwan was not facing him, he quickly peeled off his sweater, not wanting to overheat during the night and tucked himself into the sheets. He quickly reached over and grabbed his phone, checking for any messages from his mother. When he noticed, she had not, he immediately texts her informing her that he has finally found a place and to tell her to have a good day. He shut his phone after setting an alarm for the morning and settled into his bed, and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy if you want more please leave some kudos and comments so I know to continue going.  
> If you want to talk to me at all about anything please come talk to me on twitter @lytears_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon meets the rest of the guys and prepares for the first week of classes that is quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three. Thank you for reading to this point. This chapter may not be the most exciting because I'm still trying to introduce the characters but please stick with me I promise it will get more interesting. Hope you enjoy

Sehyoon's alarm wakes him up early in the morning. He opens his eyes and reaches over to the dresser to turn off the alarm before accidentally waking up his new roommate. Sehyoon smiles, grateful to finally be out of that stupid hotel, he stretches quickly and sits up from the bed. He notices that Byeongkwan is still there sleeping, Sehyoon can't help but see how peaceful and young he looks when he is asleep, his hair was all over the place due to sleep, but even in sleep, he was still one of the most beautiful people Sehyoon has ever laid eyes on. He immediately feels self-conscious for a moment, Sehyoon was always too hard on himself when it came to his appearance, he hated waking up around strangers or people he was getting to know. Sehyoon knew he was traditionally handsome. Even in high school, he had plenty of girls trying to be his friend and getting to know him. He would shut them down often because he was too focused on trying to be the smartest in his year and because he did not have the heart to let them know that no matter how hard they tried, he would never be interested in them. Sehyoon just had this irrational fear of being judged, he hated it but it was something he could never quite shake. He shakes his head, not wanting to put himself in this headspace again. Instead, he quietly gets up and walks out of the room, closing the door softly behind him he makes his way over to the washroom to get ready for the day. When he is done, he quickly walks down the staircase and turns to the kitchen, wanting to check if there was anything for breakfast. He almost jumps when he notices someone is already sitting in the kitchen. The person stares at him in shock, likely not expecting someone he didn't know randomly coming into the kitchen. This guy is stunning, too, really it was unfair how Sehyoon was supposed to handle a house full of gorgeous looking people. 

"Shit sorry I didn't think anyone would be awake yet" Sehyoon apologizes quickly, feeling bad for possibly freaking out the guy

"All good man, you the new roommate?" the guy asks and Sehyoon nods walking over to shake the guy's outstretched hand

"That's me, I'm Sehyoon," he says smiling

"I'm Junhee, call me Jun for short if you want, nice to meet you" he smiles back, he looked slightly tired, dark circles were prominent, but somehow he was still beautiful, how is this fair exactly? 

"I just came down to see if there was anything to eat for breakfast, I need to go do some shopping for food for the week, but I figured I would see," Sehyoon says

"I'm about to go get coffee and shit for the guys wanna come with? I'll get you something to eat" Jun says, Sehyoon smiles but immediately feels terrible, all these guys are so lovely, and Sehyoon barely has enough money for himself until student loans come in, he wanted to be able to treat them all too as a thank you for letting him stay with them 

"Yeah sure, let me go grab my sweater, and we can go," Sehyoon says and runs back up the stairs quickly, reaching into his suitcase he pulled out the first sweater he could find, Byeongkwan was still sound asleep. He was tempted to wake him up and ask him to come too, really wanting to spend more time with him but figured he would rather sleep in a bit. 

He meets Jun outside. None of them appeared to have cars, so they began to walk down the street together. 

"You ready to start school in a couple of days?" Jun asks as they are walking, Sehyoon felt slightly awkward but was grateful that he was willing to have a conversation with him. 

"Never, it's my first year, and my first couple of weeks here haven't been the best, so I hope that's not a bad sign," Sehyoon says honestly, something about Jun made him seem cool and willing to listen so Sehyoon didn't mind being honest with him.

"Byeongkwan tried to call me to tell me about you last night, why he thought I would want to listen while drunk at a party who knows, but he seemed quite excited to have found you," Jun admits, and Sehyoon feels his heart flutter

"I'm happy to have found his ad. He's a cool guy," Sehyoon says, and Jun nods his head in agreement.

"He's the best, kind of like a little brother to me. I'm glad he has you though, it's mine and my boyfriend's last year of university. We were both worried he wouldn't find a roommate and would be left by himself," Jun says, and before Sehyoon can comment, they've made it to the same Starbucks that he and Byeongkwan had met the night before.

They walk up to the counter together. It is a Sunday morning, so the line up is decently long, the place is well-staffed though so thankfully not that long later Jun and Sehyoon are the next ones to order.

"Hey Jun," the barista says with a smile, either he came here way too often, or he knew the person from school

"Hey Channie, this is the new roommate Sehyoon," Jun says nudging Sehyoon in the shoulder

"Oh hey, glad that the spot was finally taken up, what can I get you guys?" Chan smiles brightly, he seemed so cute, his black hair was fluffy looking and his uniform made him appear younger than he probably was

"I'll just get a venti matcha latte for me, a cinnamon dolce for Donghun, and," he pauses "Fuck I don't remember what BK normally gets" Jun looks incredibly lost, Sehyoon laughed quickly, he was adorable when he was confused

"We'll also take two venti white chocolate mochas' please, can I also get a chocolate cookie warmed please," Sehyoon says, feeling proud of himself 

"Right that's what he gets" Jun smiles, looking relieved

"Sounds good," Chan says putting it into the register, the price shows up on the screen, and Sehyoon feels terrible when he sees the price

"Do you want me to pay for my own?" He looks at Jun and Jun immediately shakes his head no, pulling his card out of his wallet, and he taps it quick, the machine beeps and a receipt prints out which Jun takes from Chan. The two boys move over to the side to wait for their drinks. 

The cookie is the first thing to be given to the guys. Sehyoon decided that a cookie was good enough for breakfast, especially when he noticed how expensive some of the food items could be. The drinks arrive not long after, Chan brings them to the guys, saying goodbye and that he would come over to the house after his shift. The guys walk back, coffees in hand, Sehyoon no longer felt like going to the grocery store, deciding to wait until later in the day to go on his own. He also needed to walk through the campus to find where all his classes would be so that he could ensure he wouldn't get lost and arrive at his classes late. The two get home by 11, Jun unlocks the door and opens it up.

"Boys wake up," Jun yells when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. The two hear shuffling from the upper floors and a few minutes later, another person he had yet to meet came down the stairs. When he reached Jun, he immediately pressed his lips to his cheek, this was probably Donghun, if he remembers correctly, Jun's boyfriend of five years. 

"Morning baby," Jun smiles, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair playfully, Donghun notices Sehyoon standing there awkwardly behind them, and he waves at him "Hey you must be the new roommate Sehyoon, I'm Donghun. I don't live here really but I might as well so you'll see me often" he smiles, though you could tell he was still exhausted

"Donghun has a full-time job. He finished school last year" Jun explains after Donghun walks over to the kitchen table to grab his drink

"Sehyoon, can you go wake BK up for me?" Jun asks before going to sit beside his boyfriend at the kitchen table

"Yeah sure" he nods and immediately begins to walk up to their room

Sehyoon knocks on the door, he knew it was his room too so he could walk in without having to knock, but in case he was in there getting changed, he didn't want to deal with a situation like the night before quite yet, his heart probably would not take it well. When he hears no immediate response, he opens up the door and sees Beongkwan is still sleeping soundly. Sehyoon walks over to the bed, placing his hand on the boy's bare shoulder, giving it a shake. He stirs and then not long later opens his eyes when he sees Sehyoon. He gives him a big smile. 

"Morning darling," he says, voice deep 

"Wake up me, and Jun got coffee," Sehyoon says, trying to ignore the cute pet name and the deep voice that comes with just waking up

"You got coffee?" Byeongkwan smiles, moving into a sitting position, Sehyoon tries his best to keep his eyes on Byeongkwan's face rather than his newly exposed chest, knowing that would turn him into an awkward mess. 

"Jun paid but yeah I helped carry it back, even ordered your favorite so thanks for that" Sehyoon probably didn't need to mention that he was the one to order the drinks, but he felt proud that he could now do it, even if it were only one drink and one specific type of food.

"Proud of you," he says "I'll be down in a minute just let me get dressed" Sehyoon nods and leaves the room, walking back downstairs to go and grab his drink and the cookie

Jun and Donghun moved from the kitchen table and were cuddling on the loveseat in the living room. They seemed like a very cute couple, Sehyoon hoped that one day he could have a relationship like that, especially one that could last such a long time. Sehyoon grabs his coffee and Byeongkwan's, and he takes a seat on the couch opposite of the couple, putting the drinks on the coffee table.

"Where's the brat?" Donghun laughs, Sehyoon explains that he was upstairs getting changed and would be down in a minute 

"So Donghun, where do you work?" Sehyoon asks, wanting to get to know everyone before he had to go into the hardworking mode that had allowed him to even get to this school in the first place. 

"I'm a teacher. I work at one of the public schools here," he says proudly, Sehyoon knew that it was challenging to get into teaching in Ontario, so the fact that he even had a position was indeed something to be proud of. 

"That's awesome, I was tempted to try and get into that back home if I didn't end up getting accepted here, but since we're here I guess that's not happening," he says with a laugh

"Well you know if you ever change your mind, I'm sure I can help you figure something out," he says and Sehyoon nods, he was about to say something else, but then he noticed Byeongkwan walking down the stairs finally

"Morning, kid, sleep, okay?" Jun asks and Byeongkwan nods

"I have your coffee here," Sehyoon says, pointing at the coffee that is on the table 

Byeongkwan smiles and skips over to the table, grabbing his coffee off the table he plops on the couch right next to Sehyoon.

"Thanks, Junnie Hyung" Byeongkwan blows his friend a kiss 

"You almost didn't get your drink if it wasn't for Sehyoon, I blanked so bad" Jun admits with a laugh

"Ah, that's my boy, thank you for remembering," Byeongkwan says, placing his head on Sehyoon's shoulder, he stiffens for a second, not expecting it. Still, after a second, he relaxes, looking down at Byeongkwan. He feels his heartbeat pick up. He was not used to having a friend who was into cuddling and randomly flirting, he could get used to it, especially if it came from Byeongkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I truly do appreciate it!  
> If you did enjoy feel free to leave some kudos and even a comment, I really enjoy feedback so it would mean a lot to me.  
> I'll likely update again before this week is over!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Sehyoon and his life back home, and Byeongkwan takes Sehyoon on a tour of the campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!   
> After this chapter, I'll be doing small-time skips so that the story won't seem as though it is progressing so much in one week. Any time skip will be mentioned though to avoid any confusion.

It was a few hours later, Sehyoon was sitting on his bed reading a book, he loved to read but found himself not having much time to do it, he wanted to change that, only reading textbooks would make him go insane before the first semester could even finish. He was currently reading through a fantasy series. There were points where he would have to pull out his dictionary app and search up words to find something in Korean that could help him understand the context, but Sehyoon enjoyed a challenge. He often kept notebooks with words that he has learned through doing this that he could reference later to improve on his English. He couldn’t lie, he was quite nervous about attending a primarily English speaking university, but he was confident in his skills, he knew he could do it. The one thing he was not satisfied with was the idea of him walking into all of his classes late, he hated having eyes on him and wanted to avoid it. He figured he should put the book down and get ready to go check out his campus. He has his schedule as his lock screen so that he will be able to reference back to it during the first few weeks without having to hunt through all of his stuff to find a schedule. He checks the weather to see how he should dress. It appears to be getting colder out, so he grabs his light jacket out of the closet he had spent a good hour arranging before settling down to read the book. He grabs his phone and his wallet, texting his mom quick to let her know that he was planning on checking out the campus and would send her photos so that she could see where he would be learning for the next few years. Sehyoon was very close with his mom and missed her dearly, but he promised that he would always send her photos and videos so that she can see that her son is doing okay during his first time being without her in a long time. He knew she would be asleep still but figured it would be helpful for her to wake up to. Sehyoon opens up his phone to take a look at his bank account, his student loans had not yet come in, but thankfully he still had enough money to spare in his account to get something to eat for dinner and to make even grab some groceries for the first week of school. He walked down the stairs once he had everything, the tv was playing quietly downstairs, Donghun had left to go home and work on some grading for his class, Jun was off to his part-time job at the same Starbucks that Chan worked at. Speaking of the barista, he noticed Byeongkwan was in the living room watching tv with Chan. 

“Hey man,” says Chan when he sees him, Byeongkwan turns away from the show he was watching and smiles at Sehyoon

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” Sehyoon asks, not familiar with the show playing on the TV

“Byeongkwan is boring and won’t let me watch a movie, so we’re watching cable, which is trash might I add” Chan sounds annoyed, but the smile on his face tells him otherwise

“Fun, I’m going to go walk down the school and figure out where the hell I’m going. My high school was pathetic, so I’m not used to such a big campus,” Sehyoon admits. Chan nods in understanding. He assumed he was also a student being as they were the same age, according to Jun, who had talked more about his friend and boyfriend on their walk back from the Starbucks earlier in the morning. 

“Shit man I need to figure that out too” Chan exclaims

“You guys wanna join me?” Sehyoon says he honestly wanted Byeongkwan to show him around so that he could have some time alone with him again, but he felt terrible not asking Chan when he was there visiting.

“I gotta get home soon anyway, my one class is early in the morning, so I need to get myself organized, I have to pass today,” Chan says and Sehyoon nods, trying to cover the fact that he was okay with that

“I’ll come with you. I can even show you the dance studio” Byeongkwan says, already out of his seat, the TV turned off 

“You dance too?” Chan asks, and Sehyoon nods

“That explains it” Chan laughs, Sehyoon looks at Byeongkwan who shrugs, apparently as confused as Sehyoon was\

“Explains what?” Sehyoon laughs

“You have the nicest legs that I’ve seen on a guy ever, I was wondering how that was possible but you being a dancer explains it.” he laughs and Sehyoon immediately gets shy, that would mean that Chan had been checking Sehyoon out at one point, the idea was flattering but just knowing that made his face heat up

“Don’t be shy, it’s kinda hot” Chan winks, and Sehyoon feels his face heat up even more

“Okay that’s enough, you are gonna turn him into a tomato” Byeongkwan laughs, Sehyoon looks over and even though he is speaking as though telling a joke, something in his eyes made it look like he did not find it that funny. It couldn’t be jealousy, though. They didn’t know each other long enough or have that kind of relationship for him to be jealous, so Sehyoon couldn’t precisely place the look. Chan clearly could because his smile went away quickly.

“Sorry man, just thought it was funny,” Chan says quickly

“Don’t apologize, it’s chill?” Sehyoon says, thankfully he could feel the blush beginning to dissipate

Chan packs up his stuff, hugs Byeongkwan, and Sehyoon a high five, and he leaves to go back to his place. His family moved from Korea to Canada a few years ago, so he was still living at home with his family. Byeongkwan runs upstairs quickly to get his stuff for the walk, Sehyoon takes a seat, scrolling through his Instagram feed to see what his friends back at home were doing. Sehyoon ends up stopping at a photo that made his heartache. His ex-boyfriend, his first love, the first person he ever let in who had ended up breaking it off with Sehyoon weeks before he had moved to Canada, claiming that despite loving him, he could not do a long-distance relationship. What hurts the most, though, was the fact that in the photo, he was with his new girlfriend. He had promised Sehyoon that he would wait for him to come home, but instead, he found another girl not even a week later. The thought of it made him sick, he turned off his phone, no longer wanting to leave the house. He looked over and saw Byeongkwan walking down the stairs. He was wearing a baggy purple sweater and ripped black jeans. Byeongkwan was beautiful. He was someone that Sehyoon could see himself falling in love with. There was just something about him that made Sehyoon want to spend as much time as possible with him. Sehyoon thought that he would never feel this way again, that nervousness that you feel when there is someone that interests you. Sehyoon has not felt like this in a long time, and the fact that he was feeling it now scared him. He did not want to get emotionally invested in someone just for him to have his heart broken all over again. All he knew was that he couldn’t afford to go through something like that back, the last time had almost destroyed any confidence and hope he had once had. He knew he had to try and control this blossoming crush and accept Byeongkwan as a good friend rather than risk going through anything else.

“You ready to go?” Sehyoon asks

“Yeah all good” Byeongkwan smiles, back to his usual self 

“Should we grab something to eat first? My treat?” Sehyoon smiles and Byeongkwan nods enthusiastically

“Korean?” he asks and Sehyoon laughs, they move away from Korea and still choose to eat Korean food whenever they could

“I know the perfect place,” Byeongkwan says with a grin, he walks over, grabs Sehyoon’s arm and practically drags him outside of the house

Byeongkwan takes out his keys and locks the door behind them. “Jun is going to go get your key printed off sometime tomorrow, for now, I’ll just be sure to be with you whenever you need to get back into the house.” 

The walk to the restaurant that Byeongkwan had in mind took almost half an hour, but Sehyoon did not mind, he enjoyed the company rather than having to search aimlessly for food on his own. The waitress allows them to sit wherever they want, Byeongkwan chose a little booth area closer to the doors and away from the two families that were currently eating there too. Not long after taking their seats and scanning the menus, the two both know what they want to eat. They decide to split on the all you can eat Korean barbeque, well they argued about it then agreed.

“Byeongkwan, you have already paid for too much for me, let me pay for this” Sehyoon insists

“No no you are not paying $60 for the both of us, we can split on it” Byeongkwan argues back

“Seriously just let me” Sehyoon groans, honestly not believing that someone could be this stubborn

“No way, you have school shit to pay for you don’t have to worry about it,” Byeongkwan says, voice rising

Sehyoon looks around and notices the waitress laughing over the two of them arguing and the families staring at them as though they were complete idiots. He gets embarrassed, and so he has no choice but to give it.

“YES,” Byeongkwan says, looking very smug, not realizing the reason why he had even given up in the first place. 

“Whatever, but I’m treating you for dessert then” Sehyoon rolls his eyes

“Fine fine,” says Byeongkwan 

The two take an hour to eat their dinner. The sun was beginning to set by the time they had finished eating. Despite Sehyoon trying to trick Byeongkwan into letting him pay for the entire meaning, his efforts did not end up working. They split on their dinner, thank the waitress and then leave together to start making the walk to the school. On the way, they find an ice cream place, and like promised, Sehyoon drags Byeongkwan inside, and he ends up paying for their ice cream. When they reach the school, Byeongkwan shows him the best ways for Sehyoon to get to all of his classes with time to spare. He also shows him the various places on campus where he would be able to get snacks between classes and where the cafeteria was located. The final thing that Byeongkwan was the most excited to show him was the dance studio. It was a more prominent space then Sehyoon was used to, but it was beautiful and spacious, the music equipment was insane, and it seemed like such a warm and welcoming space. Sehyoon was very excited to come here to dance and destress between his courses. It was starting to get late, though, and as tempted as Sehyoon was to plug in his phone and try out the space, he knew he would have to be up early for classes and had to go home. Byeongkwan promised to bring him back on the weekend to test it out, which had made Sehyoon very happy. 

The rest of the night is relatively uneventful, Sehyoon had taken some time to set up his binders and to print off a schedule so he could have one for each set of notes for his classes. By the time it was 10, Sehyoon was already showered and in his bed preparing to get a decent amount of sleep for the night. He sets his alarm for nine and gets comfortable in his bed, falling asleep quickly despite the nerves he felt for the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and some kudos for me, it would really mean a lot and help me to push forward with this fic.   
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are going to start happening so this fic doesn't last ten billion years.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sehyoon felt overjoyed, two weeks into his first year, and things were already starting to look up, the time where he was struggling for a place to stay seemed like it happened eons ago. Sehyoon couldn’t help but laugh at himself when he reflected his first few days on campus. He was so worried about getting lost, but in reality, he had his schedule and rooms memorized in a couple of days, the size of the campus scared him a lot less than before. He had just managed to get hired at the library to help him earn some more money in case the loan money ran out before the year ended and to be able to contribute to the monthly rent. Byeongkwan had offered to be more lenient until he managed a job, but Sehyoon being himself wanted to ensure that he could handle living on his own without help from his parents properly. Sehyoon thankfully had a similar schedule to Chan so they would often meet up at the coffee shop on campus to walk to their classes together. Having a friend made the lecture halls filled with hundreds of students feel a lot less intimidating, which also helped a lot. On this day it happened to be Sehyoon’s very first shift at the library, he had packed a change of clothes in his backpack so that he could look “workplace appropriate” which was a requirement given to him by his boss the day he got hired. He was walking over to the library when he felt a buzz coming from his pocket. He took the phone out and noticed it was a photo attachment sent by Byeongkwan. He learned that Byeongkwan was that friend that would continuously send photos of himself and the things that he would be doing at the time. It was incredibly endearing, and honestly, Sehyoon could admit that he always looked forward to the daily spam of photos, especially on days when balancing school and job hunting was a bit too much.

Sehyoon opened up the photo and was surprised to see it was a photo of Byeongkwan with a different hair color, he had gone from the bright red that he had when they first met and was now a beautiful dark purple, reminding Sehyoon of a grape.

Kwan: Goodbye cherry  
Sehyoon: rip cherry Kwannie, you will be missed. I’m off to my first shift, wish me luck.  
Kwan: Good luck! xx

Sehyoon smiles, quickly typing out a response before putting his phone back in his pocket. When he finally made it to the library, his boss was waiting there to re-explain swiftly some of the things he learned during his training shift on the weekend. This would be his first shift managing the library on his own before the other assistant would come in to help. Sehyoon waved goodbye to his boss as she left the building and took his seat up at the front desk. He was not allowed to text, but thankfully his boss was cool with Sehyoon using the computers to study and work on his courses when people were not asking questions. He was grateful to have a job that let him get stuff done, and it was in one of Sehyoon’s most favorite places to be, which made him happy. The shift was reasonably uneventful, Sehyoon only had to answer a few questions and locate the books that a couple of students needed but did not know where to find them. When his shift finished, he quickly checked the schedule for the next week, his shifts were short, but they frequently happened every afternoon during the week. 

“Bye Kim” smiles Alice, the other library assistant, he figured being called Kim would be a lot easier for the people he met that were not Korean, so he told her to call him that 

Sehyoon waves goodbye and prepares to start walking back to the house, he gets scared for a moment, however, when he feels a pair of arms grab his waist and pulling him towards them, not allowing him to move forward. He gets ready to fight back out of instinct, but when the stranger begins to laugh hysterically at his reaction, he relaxes, realizing it’s Byeongkwan. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to go doing that” Sehyoon elbows him in the stomach, causing Byeongkwan to let him go

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” he laughs, Sehyoon turns around so he can properly face his friend. The hair color suits him. It made Sehyoon tempted to dye his hair again too, it was currently blonde, after having tried both green and purple recently. Sehyoon reaches up and ruffles Byeongkwan’s hair. It is more soft than usual due to the dye and smells a bit funny because of the peroxide, but he looks adorable. 

“Colour looks good on you” Sehyoon speaks his approval, Byeongkwan smiles brightly, if Sehyoon could he would swoon, the feelings he told himself he would try to avoid was almost impossible when you are friends with someone like Byeongkwan. 

“I was sick of sweating red honestly, figured dark purple would be less messy” he shrugged 

“What are you doing here?” Sehyoon asks, curious about how he had even known when to come to see him after work. He didn’t remember mentioning the end of his shift

“Wanted to walk you home, I don’t trust you not to get lost,” Byeongkwan says, he grabs hold of Sehyoon’s arm and spins him around, they start to walk together with arms linked

“They are so cute” Sehyoon can hear someone sigh from behind them, the voice was at a distance, but he could still hear it clearly, he looked over his shoulder and saw two girls watching them leave. They look away before they can catch his eye, but the damage was done, Sehyoon could, once again, feel his stupid cheeks heating up. 

“Hear that Kwannie, we’re cute” Sehyoon laughs as though he is joking trying to hide the fact that the compliment made him want to smile so pretending to find it funny was a good enough comeback

“The cutest baby,” he says a lot louder than Sehyoon would have hoped, he could see people look over to see what was going on. Byeongkwan got attention anywhere he goes, which was understandable, Sehyoon was whipped since day one. Still, he would never actually admit that to himself. 

When they got back to the house, Sehyoon quickly got changed out of his work clothes and went back downstairs to make some dinner. He was able to get groceries for himself, but he was not feeling like cooking, so he grabbed some chicken, some salad, and some toppings and made a chicken caesar salad. He made enough for Byeongkwan too, who was sitting in the kitchen reading through one of his textbooks. They ate together in silence, Sehyoon didn’t want to bother him because he was studying, so he pulled out his phone and read through a text that needed to be done for the next day.

“My dance friend’s hosting a party on the weekend, wanna come with us?” Byeongkwan breaks the silence

“I don’t party too much,” Sehyoon says quickly, he was shy about this subject because in the past he would often reject parties opting to stay at home and get ahead on homework

“I’ll spend the rest of the week pouting if you don’t agree to come” Byeongkwan immediately says, Sehyoon bursts out into laughter when he looks up to see Byeongkwan pouting giving him the most prominent puppy dog eyes he possibly could. 

“I don’t know. You’re adorable when you pout” Sehyoon says, he has found himself in the past few weeks joking around to Byeongkwan in the same way he would do to Sehyoon, it’s what made them so close in the past two weeks, Jun once made a joke that they were soulmates in their previous life. 

“Damn it, come on please, I’ll take you out for bbq again” Byeongkwan continues his pout 

“Okay fine I’ll come, only for a few hours though,” Sehyoon says, it was hard to say no apparently, he has heard some funny stories about Byeongkwan at parties from the rest of the guys, so he was also pretty curious

“Were you waiting for me to bribe you?” Byeongkwan’s pout still hasn’t left

“Maybe I was going to say yes, the whole time. You’ll never know” Sehyoon shrugs, sticking his tongue at his friend

“You’re a little shit you know that” he laughs

“Says you,” Sehyoon retorts, tossing his napkin at Byeongkwan’s face, “Come on, help me clean up.” 

…

An hour and a bit later, Sehyoon had just hopped out of the shower. He notices that he forgot his clothes in a pile on his bed, silently cursing to himself. He takes the towel and dries his hair quickly before wrapping the towel around his torso. Pausing in front of the door, he took a deep breath. He knew that Byeongkwan was in the room trying to finish up his readings for the night. Sehyoon opens the door real quick, Byeongkwan was where he had last left him, sitting on his bed. 

“Can I use the shower now?” Byeongkwan asks, he closes his textbook and places it on the bed, he looks up, looking as though he is prepared to get up, but he immediately freezes

“Holy shit,” he says, Sehyoon got embarrassed when he noticed Byeongkwan’s eyes scanning down his body.

“Sorry I forgot my clothes in the room” Sehyoon immediately feels uncomfortable, no amount of preparing himself could make him not get embarrassed in this situation  
“O-oh it’s cool don’t worry” Byeongkwan is still staring at Sehyoon

“Doesn’t matter anyway, not like there’s much to look at?” Sehyoon says with a laugh, trying to break the tension in the room

Byeongkwan gets up from the bed, eyes locked on Sehyoon, he moves towards him. Sehyoon freezes when Byeongkwan pauses right in front of him. He doesn’t know where to look, but he couldn’t look at Byeongkwan’s face, so he turned away slightly. When he’s not looking, Sehyoon feels a finger tracing down his chest. His breath hitches, and he whips his head down to see what was happening. Byeongkwan slowly traces his ring finger from his collarbone down to where the towel is wrapped around Sehyoon. The room suddenly feels so hot, Sehyoon’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. He looks at Byeongkwan and the look in his eyes, made Sehyoon flush if he kept looking at Sehyoon like that he was going to get tempted to give in to everything he has been trying to deny for weeks and kiss him. Byeongkwan removes his hand from Sehyoon and shoots him a wink

“I beg to differ” Byeongkwan then moves away from Sehyoon, as though nothing had happened and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Sehyoon stood there, breathless. Did that just happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting another chapter today but BTS on The Late Late Show is tonight and they are performing Black Swan for the first time and this day feels like forever so here we are.  
> I hope you enjoyed feel free to leave comments about anything you might want to happen.  
> Tweet me too @lytears_ if you want to discuss stuff :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter six,  
> At the end of this chapter, there is a scene where something kind of bad happens to Byeongkwan, there is nothing overly descriptive and what was bad that happened isn't revealed, but I wanted to include a note here just in case. It's just a small part at the very end. That being said hope you enjoy

(Friday)

Sehyoon felt like an idiot, continually feeling flustered every time he ran into Byeongkwan and even worse when he found himself alone with him, which due to them being roommates, was every single night. He couldn't have a regular conversation with Byeongkwan without picturing in his mind that moment that had happened a couple of nights ago. Byeongkwan, on the other hand, acted as though nothing had even happened, he went straight back to being his goofy and clingy self, sometimes Sehyoon wondered if he had just imagined the whole thing, but he knew that was just ridiculous. There were points where he felt hurt too, wondering whether this was just a funny joke to Byeongkwan, maybe he did things like this to his friends often, or maybe Sehyoon was overthinking as always. He shook his head, wanting to get back to the assignment he was working on. Sehyoon had promised to go to that party Byeongkwan had begged him to go to. Although he was looking forward to it, big crowds filled with drunk people always, or at least the thought of it still, made Sehyoon feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to try his best to fit in and experience some of the things he had missed throughout high school. Sehyoon had an assignment due Monday evening, his first one ever, and he had spent a good chunk of the day collecting the notes he would need to assist him in handing the assignment into his professor on time. He was at the local coffee shop, sitting across from Chan and their classmate Kyle who were all working on that same assignment. Sehyoon did not have to work. The library often closed by three on Fridays, which he was relieved about. There were a lot of first years like himself confused about how the library worked, so Sehyoon did not have much time to work on his assignments when managing the library during his shifts. 

"I can't handle this" Chan groans, Sehyoon looks up to watch his friend slam his head, rather dramatically, onto the table

"You're a wimp, it's not even that hard" Sehyoon laughs, Kyle looks over at him shock clearly on his face. Clearly, he did not feel the same as Sehyoon had 

"No wonder you were the top student at your high school" Kyle laughs and Sehyoon shrugs

"Honestly I'm getting pretty distracted, Byeongkwan invited me to some party that's going on tomorrow night, and I agreed to go, but I don't even think I have anything suitable for a party" Sehyoon conjures up a mental image of the wardrobe he brought with him from Seoul to Toronto, which mainly consisted of sweaters, sweatpants and a couple of basic pairs of jeans

"We can stop for today and walk over to the mall?" Chan suggests, looking excited at the prospect of stopping his attempts on the assignment

"Please" Kyle slams his laptop shut, looking as though he was ready to run 

"Yeah okay let's go" Sehyoon was also not feeling like continuing, being in a cafe trying to study was something that he wasn't used to

They pack up and leave the cafe, the walk to the mall was not long, the school is relatively close to the campus. The mall was packed with people, it was difficult to walk around without hitting someone accidentally, Sehyoon having to apologize to multiple people. There were various stores that Sehyoon was familiar with, so he stuck with those ones when choosing the places to shop. The guys went through a couple of stores before Sehyoon found an outfit to wear. Sehyoon had agreed with many things his friends had suggested. The outfit choice was not something he would have picked on his own, but he figured he would try and get out of his comfort zone in his outfit choice, wanting to appear as confident as he could in a setting that intimidated him. He leaves the mall with some dinner and three bags filled with both clothes and some accessories and even some more makeup. They walk Kyle to the train station. He lived a good hour away from the university, and then he and Chan head back to his place together. Chan had promised to come over and hang out with Sehyoon and his roommates. They all wanted to spend the night watching some movies. When they reach the house, Sehyoon takes his key from his back pocket and opens up the door, the guys always locked the door, home or not, which was slightly annoying but understandable. 

"CHANNIE" Donghun yells, running over and enveloping the youngest in a big hug, Donghun treated Chan as though he was a little brother, despite the age difference they got along significantly. Still, then again, Donghun was just that enthusiastic with everyone. Not long after finishing his hug with Chan, he had thrown his arms around Sehyoon as well. 

"Are you here by yourself?" Sehyoon asks when he realizes the house is a lot quieter than normal

"Jun is upstairs having a shower" Donghun jerks his head in the direction of the stairs

"Didn't feel like joining him today?" Sehyoon says with a smirk, remembering the day when he came home to the couple in the middle of, well, things when Sehyoon had come back early from work on a Wednesday afternoon

"Not today," Donghun says with a sigh "I didn't want to traumatize my baby" he ruffles Chan's hair who smacks his hand away

"Hyung, I'm twenty one remember" he laughs

"Exactly, a baby" Donghun grins before turning around to go upstairs too

Sehyoon and Chan were left alone, Sehyoon had taken two beers from the fridge and brought one over to Chan who had already settled in on the couch and had the TV turned on.

"Chan, can I ask you a question?" Sehyoon asks, Chan looks away from the TV to face him

"You just did," he laughs, Sehyoon rolls his eyes "Yeah, what's up?" Chan continues

"Is, well, is Byeongkwan normally really flirty with you guys? Like he always seems to flirt with me jokingly and like I don't know if that's a personality thing or if that means something else," Sehyoon wants to take it back when a grin starts to spread on his face.

"Oh always, but he seems to do it a lot more often with you," Chan says, and Sehyoon nods his head, that made him want to grin from ear to ear, but he didn't want Chan to know about his little crush, at least quite yet.

"Okay, good, glad to know it's a normal thing." 

The conversation quiets again, but before he can say anything else, Jun and Donghun come down the stairs, joining them in the living room.

"Where's Kwan?" Chan asks, Sehyoon was confused too, he was usually home by this time

"Kwannie has a date" Jun grins, Sehyoon feels his heart drop, suddenly he wasn't feeling a movie night; instead he just wanted to go to bed

Of course, someone like Byeongkwan wouldn't be romantically interested in someone like Sehyoon, as always he was assuming things that really meant nothing. It stung a lot more than he thought it would. He realized he really had no right to be so jealous. After all, he only knew Byeongkwan for a few weeks, and Sehyoon was not used to the attention that he would give him and probably just caught feelings from that. Sehyoon had to deal with it, maybe knowing that this wasn't really any special treatment going on would help him see Byeongkwan as a friend as he had wanted it to be in the first place.

"Good for him," Sehyoon says abruptly, "What should we watch?" 

(...)  
The movie had ended around 1 am by time they finally got settled in and actually started it. Sehyoon was in his room alone, laying in bed trying his best to fall asleep, the horror movie they had watched made Sehyoon slightly uncomfortable. He was prepared to crash when his phone began to ring, he turned over and lifted it off his dresser. The name on the screen read 'Kwannie,' Sehyoon didn't hesitate and swiped across the screen to answer the phone, putting it up to his ear.

"Kwan, what's wrong?" Sehyoon says into the phone

"Sehyoonie, um I got into a fight with the guy I went on a date with, and he kicked me out of his house, and I'm sitting outside of our house, and I don't have my key a-and can you come let me in." Byeongkwan sounds very tired and sad, it immediately worried Sehyoon, he let him know he would be down in a second and shot out of bed.

He sprinted down the stairs, and unlocked the door as quickly as possible, Byeongkwan was sitting on the top step, without a jacket. He got up as soon as he heard the door open and turned to face Sehyoon, he could tell that he was clearly crying.

"Can I give you a hug?" he asks, not wanting to get in Byeongkwan's personal space if he did not want it.

Sehyoon noticed Byeongkwan's upper lip quiver and saw him nod his head slightly to answer yes to the question, Sehyoon immediately opens up his arms and pulls Byeongkwan to his chest. He held him there for a good few minutes, he could feel Byeongkwan shaking which could be due to the cold or could also have something to do with him immediately beginning to cry again when Sehyoon hugged him. When he felt Byeongwan still, he pulled away, letting him go.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Sehyoon says, he grabs hold of Byeongkwan's cold hand and walks him into the house. 

He waits there for Byeongkwan to remove his shoes, and then he retakes his hand to walk him upstairs. Byeongkwan is so quiet, Sehyoon wants to ask what happened but, at the same time, does not want to push the boy, especially while he was in a fragile state that Sehyoon had never experienced him in. Sehyoon pulled off the sweater he was wearing and helps Byeongkwan into it. He was too cold to be sleeping without anything on like he usually would have, and Sehyoon also thought it would be better to put him in clothes that were already warm to help bring his body temperature back up. 

"Sehyoon, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight. I don't want to be alone again." Byeongkwan looks up at Sehyoon waiting for a response

"Yeah, of course, grab your blanket, so we have enough for the both of us," Sehyoon says with a small smile, Byeongkwan smiles back slightly which has Sehyoon breath a quick sigh of relief  
"You don't have to tell me right away, but if you want to talk about it I have nothing to do in the morning," Sehyoon says and Byeongkwan nods

Sehyoon moves over to his bed, he plugs his phone in and quickly sets the alarm for 10, so that the two of them could sleep in a bit since there were no classes or work to worry about right away. Byeongkwan is standing by the bed not long after Sehyoon had agreed to let him spend the night with him. He was holding the comforter from his bed in his arms. Sehyoon gets into the bed. First, it's small, so for them to fit, Sehyoon would have to keep Byeongkwan to his chest, so he wanted to be on the side closest to the wall. Once he is settled in, he taps the bed slightly to tell Byeongkwan that he was ready for him to join. Byeongkwan gets into the bed quickly and practically falls into Sehyoon's arms. Byeongkwan lays his head on Sehyoon's chest, curling into him, and Sehyoon covers him in the blanket, making sure he was also completely covered.

"Comfy?" Sehyoon asks, wanting to make sure Byeongkwan would be okay 

"Yeah thank you," Byeongkwan says quietly if it wasn't already so late and the house wasn't filled with silence he wouldn't have heard what he had said

"Goodnight Kwannie," Sehyoon whispers, and instinctively he bends his head a bit and quickly presses a kiss to the top of Byeongkwan's head. 

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading,  
> please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to hear from you guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon wakes up after the previous night's events.

Sehyoon wakes up the next morning and immediately the night before flooded back into his memory. He was careful not to move too much because Byeongkwan was still holding onto him tightly, sleeping soundly. Sehyoon can’t help but smile at the boy, although he was still vitally concerned over what might have happened to him the night before Byeongkwan sleeping always made him look so innocent and cute. He had no idea what time it was. His arms were not long enough to reach to check it without moving the sleeping boy around and possibly waking him up. He knew that the two of them must have missed the alarm because he would’ve woken up if he had heard it, not being the heaviest of sleepers. He wanted to stay like this forever. He felt selfish for wanting to continue holding onto him, knowing very well this would not happen again after that night. He knew he had to wake him up though, Sehyoon couldn’t be selfish, and he was also hoping that he would wake up and possibly want to talk to Sehyoon about what had happened. 

Sehyoon moved his hand to gently caress Byeongkwan’s cheek, wanting to wake him up with soft touches rather than shaking him, to be safe, especially if last night had shaken him up as bad as Sehyoon had assumed it had.   
“Byeongkwan,” Sehyoon says, voice slightly above a whisper, Byeongkwan stirs a bit but doesn’t open his eyes

“Kwannie” Sehyoon says moving from his cheek up to ruffle his hair 

Byeongkwan makes a quiet noise of content. He opens his eyes slightly to see who he was with, he looks surprised for a moment and tenses but almost immediately relaxes a moment later. 

“We gotta get up” Sehyoon laughs when Byeongkwan closes his eyes again and wraps his arms tighter around Sehyoon

“Don’t wanna” he mumbles, and Sehyoon laughs again

“Why not?” Sehyoon teases

“I like when you hold me” Byeongkwan admits, looking up so that he could look back into Sehyoon’s eyes

“Do you now?” Sehyoon grins

“Yes, so shut up and hold me for a bit longer” Byeongkwan yawns, Sehyoon really can’t argue that so he chooses not to.

He closes his eyes and continues to run his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair, lulling the boy back to sleep. Sehyoon only stopped the action when he had fallen back asleep too.

JUN  
Junhee was downstairs by himself, having just come back from his weekend grocery run for both himself and Donghun he was emptying the bags and storing them into the proper cupboards and the fridge. The house was silent, which was weird because he knew neither Sehyoon or Byeongkwan had anything to do today besides going to the party at night, so he assumed that they would be home. Jun figured he would go upstairs to check to make sure that they were both okay. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, assuming that the two would be awake studying. He was still careful anyway, not wanting to bother them. The room was dark and appeared empty, but when Jun looked over to Sehyoon’s side of the room, he was surprised to see the two boys sleeping still but in Sehyoon’s bed. He sees Byeongkwan is holding tightly onto Sehyoon’s waist as they both sleep. Jun couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It reminded him a lot of him, and Donghun before the two of them finally decided to realize they both had feelings for each other. Jun, being the friend that he is, decided it would be a good idea to take his phone out of his pocket, turn on his camera, and snap a photo of the two. Sehyoon would probably secretly appreciate it, and Byeongkwan would probably shrug it off and make some excuse for the cuddling because that has often been happening with the pair. Jun checked the time and saw it was pretty late in the day, but he didn’t want to wake them up, so he just pocketed his phone and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

SEHYOON  
Sehyoon woke up again at some point in the afternoon. There was only so long Sehyoon could sleep before needing to wake up, and even though the prospect of letting go of Byeongkwan was not the most ideal for him, he still needed to get them both up. He opens his eyes and looks down to see that Byeongkwan is already awake, looking up at Sehyoon. 

“Good morning,” he says, his voice cracks a bit from not talking for an extended period

“It’s probably three in the afternoon but good morning” Byeongkwan laughs

“We should probably get up then. I’m not going to be able to sleep again tonight otherwise” Sehyoon says

“Fine” Byeongkwan agrees, and he stretches a bit before turning over and sliding himself out of the bed

“How are you feeling?” Sehyoon asks while Byeongkwan goes to his bed to put his sheets back where they belong

“I’m good, sorry for probably worrying you last night,” Byeongkwan says but doesn’t turn back around to look at him

“You were on the porch crying what else was I supposed to do?” Sehyoon asks

“I don’t know, but I appreciate it really,” Byeongkwan says, finally looking over at Sehyoon he smiles at him trying to confirm that he was okay

“I’m not gonna push you, but the same thing goes if you wanna talk about it, I’m here,” Sehyoon says softly

“Thank you,” he smiles once again before looking down at his attire “Hey, is this your sweater?” 

“Yeah, but keep it, looks better on you anyway,” Sehyoon says, the sweater was already baggy on him, so it made Byeongkwan look even tinier than he already is. Byeongkwan made anything look good and although he wasn’t his, letting him go out and wear something that belonged to him was appealing to him

“Okay thanks, so I know I said we were going to go to a party tonight, there’s going to be way more throughout the year so did you maybe want to maybe go down to Kensington with me? It’s one of my favorite places. I think you will like it,” Byeongkwan asks, and Sehyoon nods almost immediately.

“Sweet, we can just both get ready and we can uber there, I’m gonna go hop in the shower though I feel disgusting” Byeongkwan says and Sehyoon nods

Did he just get asked out on a date? Sehyoon had no idea what Kensington was all he knew was he didn’t want to leave Byeongkwan’s side today, and the idea of a partying was never appealing to him in the first place. He began to panic, though, what would he even wear? What if he wore something that was way too fancy, and it wasn’t also intended to be a date. He grabs his phone, and as soon as he hears the shower go on, he quickly goes to call Chan, who answers on the second ring thankfully.

“What’s up?” he asks

“I don’t know what to do, Byeongkwan asked me to ditch the party and go to Kensington, and I have no clue what that even is and I don’t know if it’s a date or not and I don’t know what to wear” Sehyoon rambles, he can hear Chan laughing on the other end

“Calm down man, it’s just a market it has shops and places to eat, you don’t need to wear anything fancy. My motto is, no matter what, treat it as a date just in case. After that, you have to judge the situation, and that will let you know if the person intended for it to be a date. Just wear the jacket and jeans you got for the party and then wear a regular shirt underneath and it will be good. Relax if it’s a date he’s going to love you.” Chan knows what to say. It immediately calms Sehyoon down

“Okay thanks man,” Sehyoon says gratefully

“You can do it!” Chan encourages, they quickly say their goodbyes and hang up the phone 

“I can do this,” Sehyoon says to himself, and he quickly pulls out the outfit and changes into it, looking in the small mirror by the door to fix his hair. He immediately applies his regular makeup for the day, and once everything is right, he decides to take a seat and read through his schedule for the next week to not make it look like he was as nervous as he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update, school is starting to get a lot busier so the chapter updates might slow down a small bit  
> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think and leave a comment it would mean a lot


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had midterms this week, will continue regular updates again!!

“I can do this,” Sehyoon says under his breath, one last time to encourage himself to not make a fool of himself in front of someone who had quickly begun to mean so much to him. He still was unsure about what this meant, but he wanted to make sure that it went well so that if it were a date, he wouldn’t end up scaring his roommate away for good. 

“Can do what?” Jun asks, Sehyoon jumped, having not realized he had both spoken out loud and that his other roommate had walked into the bedroom

“O-oh, nothing,” Sehyoon says

“Okay if you say so” Jun laughs, throwing himself onto Byeongkwan’s bed

“What are you getting all dressed up for?” Jun asks, of course, he noticed Sehyoon was doing something, he was usually one to opt for a simple sweater and some jeans but here he was with the outfit he was meant to have worn at the party that was happening 

“Um Byeongkwan wants to go out somewhere instead of that party,” Sehyoon says, and Jun looks at Sehyoon, a grin spreading across his face

“Like a date?” Jun laughs and Sehyoon tries his best, but fails to stop himself from blushing, he had the worst emotional control and hated it, but he needed to talk to someone about it 

“I don’t know” Sehyoon sits down on his bed “I don’t know how to tell with him, I want it to be, but I’m too scared to bring it up.” 

“You’ll be okay, besides a clue that it might be a date, in case you forgot since you have been sleeping all day, it’s Valentine’s Day today” Jun laughs, Sehyoon automatically goes to look at his phone, and sure enough it is valentines day.

“Oh shit yeah it is, fuck Jun why did you have to tell me that now I’m just going to panic even more” Sehyoon sighs, wanting to hide in his bed and avoid everything

“You’ll survive man, but if you break his heart, no matter how much I do like you, I will end you,” Jun says, Sehyoon searched his face and could tell he was not kidding, Sehyoon gulped but nodded his head anyway

“Good good, best of luck my friend,” Jun says, back to his smiling self, he gets us and walks across the room to pat Sehyoon on the shoulder for encouragement and just when he is leaving Byeongkwan walks back into the room, dressed and ready to go

“That’s new” Byeongkwan says, pointing out the clothes

“Yeah, um, got it for the party since I figured my sweater and sweatpants wouldn’t do it” Sehyoon laughs, Byeongkwan, of course, looks incredible, even him in the morning with his hair sprawled everywhere due to sleeping, Byeongkwan looked incredible

“Oh sad, and here I thought you were doing it for me,” Byeongkwan says, pretending to pout

“I mean you might have been on my mind when I picked it out” Sehyoon admits, there was no point trying to hide his feelings, after last night, Sehyoon was all in. He never wanted to see Byeongkwan upset over any intimate relationship. 

Sehyoon stands up, figuring it was probably time to leave. He stops in front of Byeongkwan and reaches out to him, Sehyoon places his hands on Byeongkwan’s sides, pulling him close. He can feel Byeongkwan’s breath blow onto his face, so close that he even managed to catch the hitching of his breath, likely surprised by this surge of confidence.

“What are you doing?” Byeongkwan breaths 

“Missed you,” Sehyoon says, moving even closer if that were possible, there was barely any space between the two of them 

“Babe, you just saw me” Byeongkwan laughs

“Missed you anyway” Sehyoon smiles, he pulls a bit closer and nudges Byeongkwan’s nose with his own, Byeongkwan giggles. It is the most beautiful sound Sehyoon has ever heard 

“You’re so cute” Byeongkwan sighs

“Thank you, but you’re cuter. Are you ready to go?” Sehyoon asks, pulling back slightly to look at him again

“I mean we can stay if you want” Sehyoon is almost about to respond but then he stops himself when he feels Byeongkwan’s lips gently kiss his nose, it sends a shiver down Sehyoon’s spine, and he finds himself wanting to kiss the other more severely than ever before

“No no, I want to go out with you, we’ve been in this room for too long” Sehyoon smiles 

“You want to go out with me? That your way of asking me out?” Byeongkwan laughs, probably joking but Sehyoon doesn’t care

“We’ll see how this night goes first” Sehyoon kisses Byeongkwan on the forehead before pulling away and letting him go

“Sounds like a challenge, let’s get out of here” Byeongkwan nods, and the two prepare to leave, Sehyoon feels a lot more confident knowing that he was not delusional in thinking that this was a date. He just hoped it would go well.   
(...)   
The two decided that it would be easier to split between an Uber to get a drive to the market, the sun was already starting to set, and Sehyoon did not intend to waste any part of the evening. It is a weekend, so thankfully, the stores closed a bit later than usual. When Sehyoon and Byeongkwan arrived, they took the time to walk the streets, taking photos of the beautiful art that the people had designed on the walls of the buildings, and even designs created on old cars, making the place look breathtaking. Sehyoon had never quite experienced anything like this and being able to experience it for the first time with someone who meant a lot to him, made it feel like a dream. When it became way too dark for the photos to turn out properly, the two of them found a small place to sit and eat dinner. 

“What do you think so far?” Byeongkwan asks while the pair wait for their food to arrive

“It’s so cool, thank you for bringing me here” Sehyoon beams

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go” Byeongkwan admits, Sehyoon feels his heartbeat pick up, liking the sound of that

“I’d go anywhere as long as it’s with you” Sehyoon figured at this point, there would be no point in trying to hide his feelings, he wanted Byeongkwan to know how strongly he felt about him, he wanted Byeongkwan to be his more than anything else in the world.

“What a sap” Byeongkwan smiles and Sehyoon laughs

“Only for you” he responds, which is true, he would not act like this around anyone 

Byeongkwan looked as if about to respond before he could, the waitress came up to bring the food over. It looked delicious and having not eaten at all today. The two boys were starving. They stopped talking and devoured everything, so quick that when the waitress came back, she was taken aback. 

“Did you guys want anything to eat for dessert?” Sehyoon was craving something sweet, but Byeongkwan responded quickly

“This is his first time here, I wanted to take him for gelato but thank you for the offer” he smiles, and Sehyoon can’t help but smile back, even if it was not directed at him this time

“Oh, okay, you guys celebrating something?” she asks, although she was only really directing her questions at Byeongkwan, almost acting as though Sehyoon wasn’t even there. Sehyoon immediately feels a tinge of jealousy, even though there was no real reason to feel that way. 

“He’s my valentine” Byeongkwan who does not see the girl’s interest, informs her, and she immediately looks a bit sad, probably hoping that he would say anything but that

“Aw, that’s so cute, so are you guys together or separate for the bill?” She thankfully backs off from trying anything to Sehyoon’s relief

“Together please” Byeongkwan smiles, pulling his wallet out from his pocket

She leaves to get the bill, and the machine for the guys and Sehyoon takes the opportunity to glare at the wallet in Byeongkwan’s hand. 

“Who says you are paying?” Byeongkwan laughs

“I asked you out tonight. You’re my valentine. Therefore you don’t have to pay for a thing tonight” Sehyoon wants to argue further, but Byeongkwan was so cute he didn’t want to hurt his feelings

“Fine” Sehyoon grumbles, Byeongkwan laughs at him

The waitress comes back a few minutes later, and Byeongkwan pays quickly, and the two leave the place to walk down the street to the gelato place. Sehyoon has had ice cream plenty of times, but he surprisingly has never had gelato. Byeongkwan was pleased with this as he enthusiastically shared all of his favorite flavors with Sehyoon. In the end, Sehyoon chooses cookies and cream, and Byeongkwan wants pistachio, claiming that it was one of the only flavors of gelato that mattered. Sehyoon enjoyed him, but after taking a bite of Byeongkwan’s, he regretted his choices a bit. 

“Did you want to go anywhere else?” Sehyoon asks when he and Byeongkwan finish their gelato

“Nah, we should probably get going back anyway everything closes shortly,” Byeongkwan says, and Sehyoon immediately begins to pout, not wanting the night to end

“We can come here all the time if you want,” Byeongkwan says, and Sehyoon instantly lightens up, glad that this went well enough for Byeongkwan to want to bring him back

“Good, I guess we can go back then” Sehyoon nods and grabs his jacket, he looks around and notices that the two of them are the only ones left, he was so focused on his date that he did not even realize just how much time had already passed. 

“Let’s go back, we can cuddle and watch a movie at home, everyone else is at the party, so we don’t have to fight the others over the TV” Byeongkwan laughs, Sehyoon was a simple boy, he hears cuddles, and he is all there, his mom used to call him her little puppy because as a kid one of his favorite things was to be cuddled, that hadn’t changed

“Thank you for everything” Sehyoon grabs Byeongkwan’s hand in his own as they walk out of the place to wait for another Uber to come to pick them up

Byeongkwan raises their intertwined hands and presses a gentle kiss onto the top of Sehyoon’s hand. The two are both standing by the curb under the streetlights so the driver could see them properly. 

“So listen I have one condition if you want to come back here together soon” Byeongkwan turns to face Sehyoon and grabs his other hand in his own so that they were facing each other

“What’s that?” Sehyoon asks, under the lights he could see every single detail of Byeongkwan, from his beautiful eyes to his lips, soft and beautiful lips and even his red hair, fluttering slightly because of the small wind that had picked up outside

“Come back here as my boyfriend,” Byeongkwan says, Sehyoon almost can’t believe what he is hearing, but when he looks into Byeongkwan’s eyes, the answer was as clear as day

“Yes, please,” Sehyoon breaths; Byeongkwan immediately begins to smile, yanking Sehyoon forward to pull him into a hug, Sehyoon relaxes into the embrace, as though being held by Byeongkwan was the most natural thing in the world. 

Before any more words could be exchanged, Sehyoon sees the uber pull up next to them, and immediately he pulls himself out of the embrace.

“Let’s go home,” Sehyoon smiles at Byeongkwan, his Byeongkwan, before grabbing his hand again and walking him over to the car. Sehyoon opens the door for Byeongkwan, quickly greeting the driver. 

“For you,” Sehyoon says, and Byeongkwan blushes slightly

“Thank you, baby,” he says with a laugh

Sehyoon closes the door behind Byeongkwan and turns to get to the opposite side of the car. The driver begins to move, and Byeongkwan places his head on Sehyoon’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Sehyoon places his hand on Byeongkwan’s upper thigh and traces patterns into it, letting the other relax during the drive. Sehyoon couldn’t imagine this day ending any more perfect, and the night was not even over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. A relationship. Happy late Valentines Day  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this I am not completely happy with it but that is okay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it so far please feel free to leave a kudos or even a comment, it would really encourage me to keep writing. If you ever want to contact me about updates or just want to talk you can always dm me on twitter @lytears_. The account is primarily BTS but being a multi, I post about various groups!  
> Thank you again :)


End file.
